During operation of an air conditioner, gaseous refrigerant enters a condenser and, due to heat transfer with air from a condenser fan, is condensed into a liquid. The liquid refrigerant may flow to an evaporator through a metering device. In the evaporator, warm air from an evaporator blower may transfer heat to the cooler refrigerant, cooling the air. The cool air may then be transferred to different areas (e.g., via ducts), as desired. The refrigerant leaves the evaporator as a hot gas, due the heat transfer with the warm air in the evaporator, and enters the compressor. In the compressor, the pressure of the gas is increased and the pressurized gas is returned to the condenser.